Waltzing to Darkness
by Peorth Undead
Summary: rated for future violence and language Mustang sends the brother’s north, that’s when Trouble starts following Edward around…
1. Figure Zero

Waltzing to Darkness

By Phe Phe Minoda

(I don't own FMA.)

Figure Zero

Forte 

Al looked at his brother worried. They had spent two days on the train and his brother still looked pale as if he was going to be sick. Al could not feel the warmth of his skin, or feel the sweat that had accumulated, but he could see it. He could tell his brother was racked with fever. It was more than just knowledge of what his brother acted like when he was sick (which could actually be worse than when he was not) but he could see his brother's body as he slept in that train ride back to central. When they had finally reached their destination the armored boy gently shook his brother's shoulder. Dull golden eyes fluttered open, "yeah Al?" he half mumbled half groaned.

"Where in central now…I thought I should wake you up so we don't miss our stop…" Al said worry etched in his eerie echoing voice.

Ed smiled and pushed himself up, winching a bit from pain that Al could only guess was his stomach. "Thanks…but I wouldn't have been heart broken to miss central and by pass the Colonel's taunting 'you-still-didn't-find-anything' look…." Ed took a steadying breath before slowly standing up, looking as if he was going to fall back down he reached out to hold on to the seat with his real hand.

"Brother?" Al asked reaching out to help.

"Eh, it's nothing," Ed said with a fake grin, "must have gotten up too fast…you know these long train rides some times make me slightly dehydrated..."

Al nodded and grabbed Ed's suitcase before attempting to guide his older brother out with out him noticing. "Do you think Winry's going to meet us?" he asked.

"…I hope not…I don't want to hear her start going on about how I don't take care of my automail…" Ed said laughing weakly as the two got to the front of the car to get out.

"She's only concerned that you'll hurt yourself more if you don't take care of you're arm and leg…" Al responded as if the brothers have had this argument for much longer then their years on earth. "Hey isn't that Lieutenant Havoc?" Al asked as they stepped out of the train.

Ed laughed weakly, "yeah, I think so…guess Mustang can't wait for my report…"

Al thought as they approached the smoking Lieutenant, "well…we do have some good things to report…we did take care of that town…"

Ed rubbed his stomach again, "yeah don't remind me…"

"Hey Boss…the Colonel told me to bring you to his office now…" he said opening the car door and getting in the passenger side.

Al opened the door and Ed crawled in, "couldn't this wait till tomorrow?"

"Sorry, the Colonel said to drag you in kicking and screaming if I had to…" the blond said taking his cigarette out of his mouth before blowing some smoke out.

Al nodded, "besides if you can get it done now you won't have to worry about it later…"

"Later…who said I was going to worry about it…"

"I didn't mean it like that Ed…" Al said panicking slightly.

"I'm not worried about some stupid Colonel!" Ed growled pouting; a lot of his normal energy however was not there.

Havoc quirked an eyebrow and looked in the mirror back at Ed and Al. "You ok Boss?" he asked driving to Central Headquarters.

"I'm fine…why wouldn't I be…" Ed snapped looking out the window.

Al shook his head slightly. Ed would not tell any one if he was sick, or hurt, not if he could help it. Al knew though, Al knew that he was hurt, and possibly sick, he just did not know how to get his brother help. The car screeched to a stop. "Shit…stupid…stupid bastard…" Havoc cursed.

Ed leaned over and looked out the window. That was when the window exploded, shattering into many pieces. Ed and Havoc recoiled winching and covering their eyes hoping to avoid being cut. Ed was not covering his face for long he hopped out of the car kicking the door open his hands poised together just about to perform Alchemy. When Havoc got his riffle set up and fired at the gun wielder. "Brother? Lieutenant are you ok?"

Ed leaned back in the car shaking, "are we waiting here?"

"We have to…Ed are you ok…?" Havoc asked looking worried now.

Al nodded, "maybe you should sleep…"

Ed shook his head, "no we have to wait for who ever is coming…"

"That'll probably be the Colonel…" Havoc answered slowly as Ed groaned.

"But we can't leave…" Ed groaned laying back his head resting on Al's hard metal lap.

"I can explain what happened…" Al said trying to convince his brother to go to sleep.

The blond snorted, "I'll never hear the end of it from the bastard…."

Havoc rolled his eyes, "whatever you say…"

Minutes went by before the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye arrived. "What happened?"

"Some guy decided to come and shoot a hole in my window…" Havoc replied tossing his used cigarette to the ground.

"FullMetal?"

"Huh?" Ed asked blinking.

"Is this what happened here?" Mustang asked his eyes scanning the young alchemist.

"Yes."

Al looked at Ed worried. Ed did not even look at the Colonel as he talked. "FullMetal, I do believe that I need more than a Yes if I'm to let you go get a physical examination…"

"I don't kneed one," Ed said blandly looking up at the ceiling of the car where he had dropped himself. Al looked up at the Colonel and Hawkeye.

"I think you do FullMetal..." Mustang responded evenly, patiently even.

Ed jumped up, "I don't ne…" the blond did not get to finish the sentence as his eyes rolled back and he fell towards the car behind him. Al wanted to catch him but was afraid of hurting him.

Luckily Mustang managed to catch Ed before he slammed his head on the metal frame of the military vehicle. "He's burning up…" the colonel said black eyes scanning him. "He needs to go to a hospital…"

"But Colonel, he doesn't want to…" Al protested as the older man picked up Ed.

"He has a fever, he's sweating, he's shaking; he needs medical attention Alphonse-kun…" Mustang replied evenly.

Al looked at the Colonel pleadingly, "please don't take him yet…he'll be mad…just let him rest for a bit…."

"His fever is far too high to be safe," the colonel asked his eyes flashing at the suit of armor.

Al thought for a minute, "…maybe the fever will go down between now and then…."

The Colonel looked at Hawkeye, who shook her head, "Edward-kun needs to be checked out…I'm sorry Al-kun…" she said to Al apologetically. "But I think if he goes now he'll be better off."

Al pouted, "he did look ill when I picked him up sir…" Havoc said lighting up a new cigarette.

Hawkeye twitched, "Lieutenant please take that cigarette and put it out now…"

Havoc pouted but did what he said, not willing to piss off the first lieutenant. The colonel nodded and turned to go to the car Ed still in his hand passed out. "Let's move out now…"

Hawkeye went to the driver's side and got in while Mustang got in the back laying Ed down carefully. "Havoc, would you mind walking to Headquarters with Alphonse, we'll be back to pick him up and bring him with his brother later…" he said taking off his jacket and putting it over him.

"Yes sir," Havoc said saluting lazily. "Come on…" and Havoc trudged the rest of the way with Al in silence.

The wait once the two arrived was long, mostly because Alphonse did not feel like speaking to the bloodied lieutenant. Finally Al had to ask, "why didn't you go in with Hawkeye, you need to go to the hospital to check out your wounds too…"

"Colonel Mustang told me not to for a reason, he was really concerned with Ed's fever, and don't say you didn't notice it, you were watching him the whole time." Havoc blew out some more smoke out of the side of his mouth, "any how both my cuts and Ed's cuts are superficial…that is nothing to be concerned about…"

"Why didn't you clean them off yet then…" Al asked his armored head looking at the older man.

Havoc paused for a moment, "because I don't think I'm that bad none of the glass stuck in the skin…"

"…" Al returned to silence as Hawkeye pulled up next to the curb.

"Lieutenant, the Colonel says you're dismissed," she said walking up the stairs to meet the two.

"How's Ed?" Havoc asked flicking the butt of the cigarette to the ground.

Hawkeye frowned, "his fever started to spike shortly after we left you, the Colonel's there now hoping the doctors have any information on what's wrong with him." She turned to Alphonse, "he want you to go and tell him what happened on that last mission…"

Al nodded, "I understand…I'll go now if it's ok Lieutenant Hawkeye…"

Hawkeye nodded sharply. Havoc scratched the back of his head, "I'll go check on him when I get out of the shower…"

Hawkeye nodded and led Al to the car. "Brother doesn't tell me much when he doesn't feel good…" The blond woman only gave him a short look before she got in the car. Al got in the back. "…We've been traveling for about three days…" he said not waiting for her to say anything not that Hawkeye was going to. "Ed had gotten hurt, but he didn't start looking like that till last night…"

Hawkeye nodded, "maybe he has a really bad cold and is exhausted,…" the woman said glancing at him through the rearview mirror not really believing what she was telling the fifteen year old.

Al nodded hopefully. _Maybe…_

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang sat in the waiting room in the military hospital tapping his fingers in what most people would think annoyance but in reality was worry. When he had arrived at the scene where a military vehicle was attacked and found out FullMetal was in the car, he had thought that the boy would have been grumbling about how the Flame Alchemist had to show up. What he found instead was a very pale, and physically drained state Alchemist. It was not until the elder Elric fainted did Roy Mustang become truly concerned.

FullMetal was burning up. His temperature was so high that the senior alchemist could feel Ed's sweat through his special gloves. Both him and Hawkeye had kept one eye behind them while they transported him to the hospital hoping that they were over reacting.

"Colonel Mustang?" the doctor asked coming out, she was a very lithe woman with long graying blond hair and dulled Grey-Blue eyes. Mustang nodded at his name, she looked relived, "I'm Doctor Delia Port…"

Mustang stood up, "how is FullMetal?"

"Major Elric is suffering from some internal injuries and an illness that is undetermined but I suspect it's the Flu…" the Doctor said looking at her clipboard.

"Internal injuries?" Mustang asked, "Could you elaborate for me."

The doctor adjusted her glasses and looked up at him, "Major Elric has two cracked ribs three bruised. He also seems to have had a concussion recently, and his Ankle was being restricted from movement by a home made splint…"

"How is his automail holding up?" Mustang asked wondering if he would have to call the Rockbell girl to fix it.

"It needs maintenance," she said flatly.

"Thank you is there anything else?" the dark headed man asked preparing to call the Rockbell girl up right that moment.

"His temperature is extremely high, it's 104.4," she said seriously, "he's in range of having a seizer…"

The flame Alchemist flashed his dark eyes at the petite doctor, "…is there any way to lower it?"

"He being pumped with medicines to fight it off as we speak through a drip, he's also Dehydrated," she in a tone meaning that at the moment she had covered all of the bases.

"Thank you Doctor Port," Mustang replied heading to a phone seeing the doctor leaving the room. He dialed the Rockbell's phone number.

"Hello, Roc…"

"Winry Rockbell, this is Colonel Roy Mustang…."

The tone on the other end of the line turned cold, "what do you want _Colonel_?"

"Edward is in the hospital," Mustang replied solemnly not letting the hurt show in his voice.

The young teens voice automatically was etched in worry, "what happened?"

"We don't know yet however he is ill and he will need repairs to his automail."

"I see…can I talk to him," she asked hesitantly.

"He's asleep…" Roy said softly looking at the wall. "Come as soon as you can. I will not be sending Edward out on missions for this month."

"That's nice to…"

"I will also not be allowing him to work for that month either." Roy said sharply cutting off the girl from a scathing comment.

"I'll be there…"

"Good bye Miss Rockbell…" Roy hung up and leaned his head against the wall, he hated when he had to call families for the most part, he despised calling those who were like family to the Elric brothers.

"Colonel?" the timid voice of Alphonse asked.

"I need you to tell me what happened Alphonse-kun…" Roy stated stoning his face and turning to see the soul-bound armor.

"I can't, I don't know what happened to him but…" Al set the suitcase down and dug through it on the floor. "This is Ed's journal…he finished writing in it last night before he went to sleep."

"Thank you Alphonse…" Mustang said reaching for the journal as it was passed to him. He then settled into the nearest chair and set out to read it.

(A/N: the next chapter is going to be a very long one. It will have happened before this chapter bare with me. Flames will be played with, constructive criticize wanted. Also I haven't decided whether or not I want to make this a slash (also known as Yaoi) or if there will be any parings at all. Thank you very much for reading. And one last authors note this is a AT (alternate Timeline) that follows the Manga more closely then the Anime.)


	2. Figure One

Waltzing to Darkness

By Phe Phe Minoda

(I don't own FMA thanks to Dark Furre or what ever she calls herself for Beta-ing this chapter)

Figure one

Piano 

Seven day's earlier

"No rest for the weary huh Al?" Ed asked bitterly on the train. They were heading to a rather small foresting town in the north. "Wanna play a game of cards…"

"No. You cheat." Al said matter-of-factly.

"…Ah…playing cards is boring anyways…" Ed said leaning back looking slightly put off.

Al shook his head, "But it's true brother."

"Humph," Ed grumbled, settling down, Ed looked out the window, "Look at all that snow, Al…" He said pointing to the mountains, "it's a lot huh?"

"Yeah," Al said, looking distantly out the window.

"So, what kind of bullshit assignment do you think that Bastard Colonel sent us on now?" Ed asked, stretching.

Al shook his head, "He always sends us to places that really need our help…"

"I know that but how am I supposed to restore you if I keep going off on his wild goose chases?" The blond asked his younger brother.

"You mean restore ourselves." Al corrected.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed said nodding his head when they saw the town just over. "…I don't like the look of that town. Something's off…"

"It can't be that bad." Al said cheerily, "Give it a chance…"

"I hope that it's just my over-active imagination," Ed replied, stretching before standing up in the virtually empty car. Al nodded and grabbed Ed's suitcase before the two brothers wandered off the train. The train station was run down, trash littered the floor, windows smashed. Ed did not get a warm fuzzy feeling from the look of the place.

When they had stepped out of the nearly abandoned station a military personnel stopped them, "You two, what is your business here in Woodland Springs?"

Ed sweat dropped before turning to face the gruff officer, "I'm a State Alchemist," He said flashing the watch, "I'm here to inspect the area."

"Really?" the man asked, looking as if he did not believe the teen. "And how do I find out if you aren't just a slut looking for some one to fuck…"

Ed twitched, "WHO'S SO SMALL THAT THEY LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

"I didn't say that…I just said you look like a fuckable little whore." the soldier said grinning.

Ed clapped his hands together and pressed the ground. Large cables jumped out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the solider. "And I'll talk to whoever's in charge…"

"Uh, brother don't you think that…"

"Al…he got what he deserved." Ed grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away. "Let's go find the guy who's in charge. Or do you want to find some place to sleep for the night?"

"Maybe we should find an inn, brother. We've been traveling for a few days." Al said looking at his brother hopefully.

Ed's stomach growled. He looked at it making a face. "I am kind of hungry. We can check into an inn then eat before we go pay the head of this tinder wood place a visit." Ed said before glancing at his brother, "Think that sounds like a plan?"

Al nodded as they started to walk along, "that sounds like a very good idea brother."

Ed walked to what looked like an inn and glanced around at the cliental. "Excuse me, can you tell me where we can find the owner of this place?" he asked casually to a man who was sitting down near the door.

"He's in a meeting with Lieutenant Mitchell. He'll be out in a moment," the man said before taking a sip of the hot beverage in front of him. "You better be prepared to stay for a while, kid. We're getting a blizzard in a few days."

Ed twitched but did not explode. "Hmmn…what kind of person is this Lieutenant Mitchell?"

"He's a softy, which is why this place is such a dump." the man responded casually, "By the way... you better do a better job hiding that watch, Alchemist. The military officials that aren't from this area are generally not welcome...not by the common people, but by the wealthy in the area."

Ed made sure to shove his watch chain into his pocket, "any thing else I should know?"

"Yeah, get the hell out of here as soon as you can," the man said gruffly taking another sip out of the mug. "I'm Ashton Marks, former dog of the military myself. Lost my leg in the war."

"I'm Edward Elric…and this is my bro…"

"Alphonse, I know whom you are. I still keep in touch with the military in central," he said opening his bland eyes for the first time since the conversation started. "Mustang sent you." His dark blue eyes pierced past his long dark strait bangs. "He has always had good instincts, however he shouldn't have sent you…"

"…" Ed looked at the other, his gold eyes darkening for a moment. "Well he did and we're not leaving yet…"

"You should order the apple cider. This place is famous for it," the war veteran said looking at his near empty glass, changing the subject on them.

Ed nodded before looking at Al, who was taking in the environment of the small tavern area of the inn. "We need to secure a room first."

"Suit your self, lad…" Ashton said before finishing off the cup of cider, "the apple pie is probably the best in the area too…"

Ed started to say something to the dry-witted ex-soldier but then a door opened. "I hope you understand that taxes need to be paid Mr. Roote."

"I'm trying, Lieutenant. Honest! Next month I'll pay you for two months. It's just the snow has been keeping visitors from coming…" the small man said, coming out after a few military personnel.

"If not I will have to confiscate the lands and kick you off the property," the man in the middle of the three said. He was about average build with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes that screamed push over.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," the thinner man said sighing in relief.

"It is the least I can do…" the officer said before turning about, "I would hate to see such a building close it's doors."

After the military left, Ed went up to the owner of the inn, "do you have any room here for the two of us?"

"Hmmn…average price for a room may be over you're head but we do have some room." the man said smiling.

Ed growled, slightly at the comment. "This should be enough then," he handed him some money.

The man took it and did not even count it, "I'll show you to you're rooms…"

"Thanks, Mister," Al said happily.

"Not a problem." the man said kindly, "this is your room."

"Hey what's the specialty of the house?" Ed asked as the owner unlocked the door to a room.

"For food or desert?" the owner Questioned, pushing the door open.

"Both…" Ed said with out skipping a beat.

"Well," he said rubbing his stubble covered chin, "I'd have to say the ham for dinner and the Apple pie for desert, but that's just me…"

"Ok, thanks," Ed bowed his head politely before walking into the room.

The man nodded before bowing, "I will be downstairs if you need anything else."

Ed nodded as the man left the room. "I think I'm going to look around in the morning," he said collapsing on one of the beds in the room, "what do you think, Al?"

"I don't know...Mr. Marks said that it was too dangerous." Al said earnestly sitting on the other bed. Ed raised an eyebrow

"Well, the people in this town don't seem like they're having much hardship but, something still doesn't feel right." Ed sighed stretching his arms above him. "Eh, I'm going to go eat. Wanna come?"

"No, that's ok. I'll stay here…" Al said.

"Ok, see you later, Al…" the older Elric walked back to the bar portion of the inn. Ed ordered his food and began to drink some of his apple cider glancing around. _'Why does Al want to stay in his room? He usually comes out here with me…unless he has another cat. I don't know why he can't leave them alone…he knows we can't take care of them.'_ Ed shifted in his seat as he set down the glass. _'But then again…maybe I can fool that bastard colonel into fighting me again for the upcoming assessment…maybe I can get him to take care of a cat this time.'_

"I'm looking for the FullMetal Alchemist," a voice said behind Ed some-where. "Rumor is he's around here…"

"We…we've had no…no…State Alchemists here!" the inn owner stuttered. "I'm not crazy enough to put them up."

"Ah yes…" he said, "I'll keep that in mind…" the voice said before leaving.

Ed glanced at him before diving into his food. _'Hmmn…wonder why they're looking for me. Well I don't think I pissed off any one. Wait…wait, I did…that guy…but he was asking for it! He said I was a girl…but why the hell would that guy be looking for me?'_ Ed thought, '_after all, it's not like I'm that special…though I am the youngest state alchemist.'_

When Ed was finished he walked back to his room. "…Uh, Al? What are you doing?"

Al looked up, panicked, "uh, nothing brother…"

Ed looked at Al frankly when he heard a clear and distinctive meow. "AAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"Sorry brother…but …she's pregnant…and I couldn't leave her outside to give birth to kittens in the cold." Al complained, "Please, brother? I just want them to be born in a warm environment."

Ed sighed, _'I'm really too soft some times.' _"Only till we move on Al…"

"THANK YOU BROTHER!" Al yelled, Ed could swear that he saw the armor smiling.

"Heh, calm down," Ed said climbing on to his bed and kicking off his boots, "I'm going to bed now."

"Ok. Night brother. I'll go get some milk after I make her a nest," Al said happily.

"Hnnn…birds nest," Ed said closing his eyes before slipping into sleep.

Ed woke up hours later, heat strong on his body, "nyg…" he sat up sleepily. "Huh?" His golden eyes found himself face to face with a man with a glowing aurora around him, it took him a few seconds to realize the glow was actually fire. "Who are you?"

"Shut up and get up…" he snarled, raising his hand to backhand the boy. Ed noticed a red stone ring on his finger.

Ed blinked and looked at the ring, "a fake philosophers stone…" he said looking bored.

"Very well," the man smirked, flexing his fingers.

An extreme blast of heat shot at Ed. "HEY!" Ed screamed jumping away towards a corner of the room beside the bed. He did not see the man behind him take a swing at his head knocking him out cold.

* * *

Mustang paused his reading and looked up. "Sir. Falman told me to tell you that they still haven't found who shot at the car yet." Fury reported looking worried.

Roy nodded, "I see…"

"How is Edward-kun?" the innocent looking eyes piercing Mustang's cold emotionless orbs.

"I don't know, he hasn't woken up yet." Roy responded stretching a bit.

"Ah…" Fury squeaked, nodding, "I gotta get back I have to keep an eye on Black Hayate."

"I'll call in as soon as I find out he's awake." the Colonel replied glancing, at the young officer as he left.

Fury looked back, smiling. "Thank you, Colonel. Every one is worried about him."

The Flame Alchemist nodded knowingly as Fury saluted and left. Roy looked back to Ed's journal. "So...that's where he got the concussion." He said softly before beginning to read again.

* * *

Ed woke up groaning. His head felt like some one split it in half with a sword. "Ow…" he tried to push himself up before realizing that he was unable to move his arms. "…"

"He's awake."

"Good. Edward Elric." Ed looked in the direction the voice was coming from. There was a man with greasy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "Leave here."

"Why would I take an order from a civilian?" Ed responded casually.

The man sneered, "Oh yes…you would if you value your life…"

"Not so much to take orders from the likes of you." Ed shrugged trying to push himself up and finally managing.

"Bring him out side, and make sure that Automail isn't working." the man barked.

"Yes, Master…"

Ed squirmed as two people started ripping apart pieces of his Automail. Ed glared at the man. "And who are you?"

The man grinned. "Like I would tell a State Alchemist…"

"Feh," Ed shrugged as the two people picked him up, "I guess you don't have much confidence in me dying…"

"Oh, I know you'll die. We're in the worst part of the snowy season," he said patting Ed on the cheek. Ed growled and went to attack him despite those holding him back. "Teach him a lesson before dropping him off in the mountains."

"Yes, Master…" the men coursed.

* * *

Ed waited for the men to leave before he opened his eyes. They had kicked and punched him until he pretended to pass out. They stopped after he rolled his eyes back and fell face first into the cold snow. They laughed a bit and made sure all of his Automail parts were not at one hundred percent they left him. Ed rolled on his back and pushed himself up in the snow, shivering.

"…Hmmnn…" Ed pulled on his rope bonds. He pulled up with his Automail arm a few times before the rope finally snapped. "I could have done this back there…" Ed quickly stood up and looked around to see if he could find where the town was. He sighed, seeing the tracks left by the men who dropped him out there. "I guess I better start walking…"

Ed wrapped his jacket closer to him before starting forward. He pulled out his watch and opened it, "I wish I could see it better." he said to himself in the bright darkness of the night. Clouds had rolled in from the time he had fallen asleep and this moment. Ed shoved the pocket watch back in his pocket before shoving his real hand in his jacket pocket. The wind was slowly picking up, and he tried his best to keep himself warm, but it was not happening. Finally, Ed had no choice but to stop and build a place to stay. Clapping his hands together, he had the snow build a snow shelter and he crawled in waiting for the air to warm up. He curled up, slightly numb and shivering, before falling asleep.

* * *

Hours later, Ed awoke to the wind howling outside. Ed went to the opening to realize he had to dig himself out. He reached out with his Automail and began pushing the snow away. He started to work up a sweat which dripped down his face. Finally, Ed reached the outside and regretted it. It was snowing heavily out, wind smacking snow and debris from trees into his exposed flesh. He steadily walked on, as his body slowly began to grow numb again. Desperately he tried to keep his clothing and metal parts warm with Alchemy. He realized he was fighting a loosing battle.

He also knew that he would need food and water soon. He stumbled on at times almost falling over from the high winds. He finally sought refuge in a tree when he felt he couldn't move on any more. Once again, he transmitted a shelter in the tree. He made a wooden bowl putting snow in it to melt so he would have water. Ed sighed realizing he really should wait for the snow to stop. Ed cleaned himself up next heating up some of the snow as he stripped still shivering. He washed himself and really check his injuries. "I should have done this in the first place," He said as he used his right glove as a sponge and slowly wiped his body down. Most of his body felt like fire as feeling returned to abused limbs. Finally Ed put his clothing back on and curled up next to the bowl of steam. "How long will it take me to get back there?" he asked himself closing his golden eyes.

* * *

Ed woke up the next day to find the snow was not going to let up. He looked around at the living transmuted house. It was warm enough now, thanks to him heating up the surrounding area with Alchemy, but it was not warm enough to keep him from shivering. Finally he left the area pressing forward.

He walked all day. His body once again grew numb, his throat dry. He started to feel dizzy even as he ate snow to keep his hydration level up. His damaged Automail was starting to stiffen up.

Ed had never been so happy to see the small town come into his view.

So when Ed walked into the inn three hours later in the dead of night, every one was surprised. "BROTHER!" Al exclaimed running up to him.

"Careful Al…" Ed said winching as Ed came in contact with the metal of Al's body, not because he could feel but because he could not.

"I'm sorry brother…but I…I…"

"He saved this establishment," a bitter voice said. Ed turned to see the military veteran regarding him, "they left…this place is no longer under the Hell Hounds control…"

"So that's what they were called," Ed said sitting down stiffly.

Ashton nodded, "yes, they were former military that got dishonorable discharges during Ishval."

"…Hmph…" Ed said slowly flexing his real hand.

Ashton looked at Al, "order him some soup and warm water…"

"Uh, yes sir…" Al said before running over to the counter of the bar.

"That brother of yours stopped the fire from spreading, I was quite impressed…" he said looking at Ed.

"Did he tap into the snow from outside next to this place to damp out the fire?" Ed asked yawning and still shivering.

Ashton nodded, "yeah, he's a bright boy…"

Ed nodded proudly. He frowned, "who's the man with the greasy blond hair and blue eyes, he looks like he was pampered most of his life."

"George Denim," Ashton said softly.

"Thanks…" Ed said nodding as Al came back with what Ashton order him to get for his brother. Ed ate more slowly than usual, his body not exactly responding the way he wanted it to.

"Go to bed, the sheets should be warm enough," the man told Ed, "you've been missing for three days and probably spent that time out in the snow."

Ed nodded tired and wanting to go to bed. He hoped the pins and needles feeling would go away soon but did not voice his complaints as he stood up and walked to his room exhausted. "Brother are you ok?" he asked concerned walking next to his brother.

Ed nodded, "I'm fine Al, just a bit tired."

Al seemingly sighed in relief, "I'm glad brother, every one thought you had died…except me. I knew you were still alive."

Ed smirked at that. As he went into the room they shared and crashed into the bed, the blond smiled at his younger brother, "don't worry Al, it'll take more than a blizzard to keep me down."

"I know that, now get some rest ok brother…" Al ordered, "We have a train to catch to central in the morning."

"Yay, another chance for the Colonel to mock me," Ed said dryly wrapping himself into the comforter and falling asleep before Al could respond.

The next day Ed got up, ate, and packed before the two brothers left the town. Ashton was nowhere in sight when they left. So they did not get to say good-bye. Ed spent the majority of the trip writing his report to the Colonel.

Ed tried to push off his discomfort as he wrote the report. He ignored the burning in his ribs, the ringing in his head and the subtle hot and cold flashes he was having. Al busied himself playing solitaire. The elder brother ate only soup that day; it was the only thing he found he could keep down since His stomach was rebelling against him. Ed was careful not to let Al know how bad he felt. Ed fell asleep as soon as his report was done, his eyes watering. It had taken him a while to finish the stupid thing, much longer than it normally did.

The next day Al let his brother sleep in on the train. Ed was pissed when he woke up and found that out. "Al you can't let me sleep like that, I don't want to get out of habit…"

"But brother, you stayed up really, really late last night," Al said worried.

Ed shook his head, "Al…" he sighed, "never mind…" the teen grabbed his personal journal and began writing what really happened. Minutes went by and as usual Ed did not realize it.

"Brother…" Al said after a while.

"Yeah?" Ed asked looking intensely at his journal as he wrote.

"You haven't eaten today…"

Ed looked up to see Al holding a tray; it had soup and a glass of water on it. Ed put the journal aside and smiled at Al, "thanks Al, I completely forgot about it…"

Al nodded handing him the tray, "we're arriving in Central tomorrow afternoon…" he stated watching his brother.

Ed began to eat cautiously, "yay, yet another chance for the bastard Colonel to go, '_hmmnnn FullMetal, I hear you speaking but I don't see you…hmmnnn oh…you should be more careful then walking to the side of my paper work else you'll get squished like a bug…'_ just what I need." Ed continued to slowly eat as he started to write out more in the tiny abused journal.

"Uh, brother, don't forget to drink the water," Al said after ten minutes of Ed taking only three bites of his soup.

"Eh…oh right, sorry just trying to get all this in the journal before I forget some of the details," Ed said grabbing the glass of water with his right arm and taking a small sip. Al sighed, the older Elric brother looked up, "is something wrong Al?"

"I think you need to take a nap, you look tired…"

"What are you talking about Al, I'm fine!" Ed exclaimed jumping up on the seat miraculously not knocking over his food. The 'short' tempered Alchemist sat down quickly after the short burst. He continued to write until well into the night, with little snide comments here and there.

"Uh, brother…it's late…"

"Huh? Oh yeah…sorry…" Ed put his now cold soup on the ground and packed his journal away. Ed stretched, his head spinning a little bit, he then collapsed on the seat, trying to make it look like he meant to. "Night Al…" he said yawning and pulling his jacket around him before slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

Roy yawned and put the journal aside. "Sir?"

"Hmmnnn?" Roy asked looking at Hawkeye who was standing next to Havoc who must have walked into the room earlier.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest," she suggested.

Roy stood up, "no, we're staying here, call Brenda, Fury, and Falmon. We're standing watch."

"Standing watch? Why?" Al asked.

The Flame Alchemist mentally cursed himself, "I will explain as soon as I find out what's going on."

Hawkeye saluted before running to the phone. Havoc played with the unlit cigarette in his mouth before nodding. "How are we going to guard them?"

"Alphonse kun and one of us will be in there till he is discharged into my custody," Roy said evenly.

"Custody?"

"He will be ordered, by me, to stay at my house till every thing is settled," Roy's dark eyes did not leave the hall way as he walked to Ed's room.

"Brother isn't going to like that…" the fourteen year old trapped in armor stated.

Mustang shrugged, "he has no choice, he will follow my orders."

Al sweat dropped, "ahh…"

"Go in, Fury will be in shortly." The Colonel said emotionlessly. With a look at the emotionally controlled Colonel, Al entered his brother's room. With that The Flame Alchemist sighed before going to find a secured room, "Havoc direct the men here first. I need to explain something."

Havoc saluted before going to wait for his comrades.


	3. Figure Two

Waltzing to Darkness

Bye Phe Phe Minoda

(I don't own FMA and this has not been beta for I have none)

Figure Two

_Mezzo piano_

Riza Hawkeye stood at attention in front Colonel Mustang waiting for him to tell every one what was on his mind. "How many of you remember the Hell Hounds?" the dark headed man asked as soon as they were sure it was safe.

The unlit cigarette in Havoc's mouth fell out. "Y…you mean the psychopaths that got a dishonorable discharge?"

Fury frowned, "what did they do?"

"The Hell Hounds we discharged for numerous war crimes, mostly prisoner abuse and sex crimes," Falmon said looking disgusted.

Fury paled, as Havoc picked up, "they are the lowest of the low, they deserved more than getting discharged dishonorably. Many good soldiers committed suicide because of them…"

"It didn't matter who was on what side in some cases," Hawkeye said darkly.

"And worse of all they're still out there," Mustang said much more darkly than anyone else expected. "FullMetal ran into a pocket of them."

Every one in the room stared at Mustang. "Is Edward-Kun alright?" Hawkeye asked concerned.

"He's ill, and he's been injured, but he has not been touched," the tightlipped Colonel said.

Havoc rubbed his eyes, "do you think that Edward may be a target now?"

"Ashton was there, he is a target," Mustang said looking at them all one by one.

"Wasn't that the one…" Mustang put his hand up to silence Havoc. "Never mind…"

"Edward and his brother will be staying at my house, it's safer than the dorms," Mustang said grimly.

Fury looked like he was about to faint. "S…Sir?"

"They're all ex-soldiers, it would be no problem for them to infiltrate the dorms," Mustang said with out missing a beat. "Fury I want you to go in and keep an eye on FullMetal. Brenda, Falmon, go keep watch outside. Alphonse is inside." The men saluted and filed out of the room, though it still looked like Fury would faint. Roy waited till they were gone before talking to the two Lieutenants. "To answer you're question, yes it was Ashton who tried to rape me. I think he was testing Edward back there to see how much he could take and to send a warning to me."

The two Lieutenants looked at each other before Hawkeye ventured to speak, "you don't think that he'll…"

"Ashton hates me because I got away and was able to maim him so he could not get away with what he did," Mustang's eyes grew darker, "I put nothing past the man."

Havoc nodded bending down to pick up his cigarette, "so, how do you want us to guard you're house?"

"The best way is to have all of my staff stay at my house," he said running a gloved hand through his hair, "it's not fool proof but it's the best I can come up with outside of transmutating all exits up and changing the wood to stone."

"How deep are we in Sir?" the blond woman asked looking sharply at Mustang.

Mustang sighed, "deep enough to want to get shit-faced."

Havoc whistled, "that bad?"

"Worse probably, who knows what kind of scum Ashton Marks picked up," the man scratched his head. "How do those two always manage to get into these sort of messes."

Havoc shrugged, "I don't know sir…"

Hawkeye watched as The Flame Alchemist began to pace. He was worried, his dark eyes downcast as he paced. "We shouldn't let this out, it will only have them attack with more numbers." The officers nodded. "Hawkeye stay here with Edward, Havoc take me to my house, I have things to prepare."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Fury watched as Ed softly thrashed about. "Oh, no, he exposed his stomach again…" Al said walking up to cover him again. "He does this all the time," he said looking up at Fury, "it's a really bad habit."

Fury nodded dumbly looking at the boy as he thrashed about. _'He doesn't even know what the Colonel knows. What if those people attack now? What can I do to stop them? Could I stop them.'_ He sighed looking at the window, _'Edward-kun looks so frail, I wonder what happened…'_

"Sergeant Major Fury?" Fury looked up to see First Lieutenant looking at him.

"Uh, Yes ma'am?" he asked standing up saluting her.

She smiled, "if you want to take a break or something you can we're going to be here for a while…"

"Yes Ma'am…but uh, Hawkeye, Ma'am I could stay here a little longer," the pudgy soldier said honestly.

Hawkeye nodded and took up a seat by the window. "Colonel Mustang is setting up at his home for them."

Al shifted where he was standing, "uh, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Hawkeye sighed but smiled, "it probably isn't but what else can be done right now. The Colonel will have to act his age for a while."

"Don't you mean both of them have to act older then the age of five?" Al asked inquisitively.

Fury paled thankful that Ed was not up. "Who are you calling a bean…" the Alchemist asked making Fury jump. "Stupid Colonel, I'll punch him with my fist like I should have done that time…"

"…" Every one in the room just stared at Ed. "Heh, heh, it seems that Brother's feeling better…"

Hawkeye put her hand on his forehead, "his fever rose again, Fury get the nurse."

"Y…Yes ma'am!" he said jumping up before scrambling to get the nurse in a bit of a panic.

* * *

Havoc blinked as he looked at the mess that was Roy Mustang's house. "Hey did you ever think of getting a maid?"

"Why would I want some one to go through my things?" he asked looking up from a mountain of papers and books.

"I don't know so maybe you could walk in a room with out hurting yourself on attack dust bunnies…" Havoc said offhandedly.

"Just be quite and help me…" Mustang grabbed a bunch of books and papers off the floor, "and don't read anything…please…"

Havoc sighed and picked up a pile of the State Alchemist's books and papers. "Where do you want them?"

"My bed room, I don't want that pint-sized Alchemist looking through them," he said leading the way to his bedroom.

Havoc's mouth dropped a pone seeing the room. "Uh…where in here do you want me to put them?" he asked looking at the wall-to-wall mess of books papers and uniforms.

"Right here," he said shoving them into the closet where the door broken and looked a tad bit singed. "And make sure you're careful," the Flame Alchemist said walking out to get more books out of the room.

"Yes, Sir," Havoc said before dropping the books onto of the books in the closet. He was going to duck out of there when something caught his eye. "Hmmn?" he picked up a small blade and cloth that was covered in dried blood. "…" He glanced at the door and pocketed the items before going to finish helping his superior clean out the two guest bedroom. It took the better part of the night to finish. Roy was busy trying to reorganize the items in his room while Havoc made a phone call to Hawkeye. "How's Ed?" he asked when he got her on the line.

"He's awake…and not very happy," she answered, "he's already threatening to strangle the colonel."

"Ahh…that's good," Havoc said lighting his cigarette, "we're ready on this end."

"That's good," the woman on the other end of the line said.

The blond hung his head, "yeah, look I have something to discuss with you later."

"Why can't you…"

"Trust me, I'd rather talk about it in person…" Havoc said leaning against the wall.

"Ok, I'll see you later Lieutenant Havoc," Hawkeye said, probably saluting at the phone.

"Yep bye," Havoc said hanging up the phone.

"Jean?"

Havoc slowly turned to see a very pissed Roy looking at him. "Uh, sir?"

"…What did you take out of my closet?" he asked pissed off.

"Nothing," the second Lieutenant lied to his superior.

The dark headed Alchemist cornered him, "second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, do I have to search you…"

"No sir!" Havoc said knowing his back was literally against the wall.

"Then give me what you took," Mustang said glaring.

Havoc shrugged, "I have nothing," he said.

"GIVE ME MY GOD DAMN KNIFE AND FACE CLOTH DAMN IT!" Mustang growled grabbing Havoc by the collar of his shirt.

"Sir?" Havoc squeaked as Mustang started to search him before finding what he was looking for and taking them away.

"Get out of here, I can finish up on my own…" Mustang said still glaring. "Tell no one."

Reluctantly Havoc saluted, "sir." Havoc began to stalk out of the house before stopping. "Can you tell me why?" he asked not turning around to see the Flame Alchemist.

"No I can not."

Havoc nodded and walked out the door slightly pissed at himself for not hiding them elsewhere till he was ready to leave.

* * *

Ed was lying down raised slightly on the bed arms crossed. "Why am I here again?"

"Your temperature won't stay down and you're dehydrated," Fury said smiling, "but at least that means you get a vacation right Edward-kun?"

"But that's time I'm wasting," the young Alchemist grumbled crossly before erupting into a coughing fit. Al looked at his brother looking as worried as armor could, but Ed shrugged him off. Finally the coughing subsided, and Ed looked around for a drink of water. "Where's the water the nurse left for me?" he asked shifting a bit trying hard not to winch in pain.

"Here brother," Al said handing him the glass.

Ed took it carefully, trying to keep a firm hold on it. "Damn it…" he growled as he nearly dropped the glass. He some how managed to hold on to it and took a small sip. "Gah, can we go yet?"

"You can't go till tomorrow, that's what the doctors said," Riza said coming back from her phone call.

"I don't care," Ed said sitting up abruptly before falling back down head spinning this time he did drop the glass and water went all over him. "Damn it!" he growled angrily.

"Quite it will do you no good to argue, you're too weak," the officer said kindly.

"I'm not staying at that bastard colonel's house though…" Ed said crossing his arms, "I don't understand why I can't stay in the room I normally stay in when I'm in central."

"Because Al can't move about freely because he's armor, and what happens if something comes up with you're health that he can't help with? Edward-kun…I know you don't want to have to live with him but please just to be safe, stay with The Colonel."

"I don't want to," Ed said pouting.

"Winry said she'd be here tomorrow to fix any problems with your arm," the blond officer said cutting Ed off.

Fury smiled, at Ed who rolled his eyes. "When is this nightmare going to be over?"

"I'm sorry do you want me to leave?" the pudgy officer asked.

"No, I just really hate being sick," he said pulling the covers over his face.

Al nodded, "he's always hated it, one time Sensei had to tie him to the bed to keep him there when he was sick."

Fury gasped as if it was inhumane. "Huh?"

"It's nothing," Ed from underneath the covers still not peeking over. He wanted out of the hospital and he did not want to go to his superior's house. Something else was also bothering him, '_why the hell is Fury and Hawkeye in the room? It doesn't make any sense._' Ed pondered that for a while till he blinked and pulled down the covers to find both officers in question looking at him, "what going on?"

Hawkeye and Fury exchanged glances that stated something was going on. "It's nothing big right now."

"Bullshit, why are you two hovering over me like I'm going to get broken or something, what's going on?" Ed asked attempting to sit up again lacking both the strength and all of the pain that went with the attempted motion.

"We're making sure you don't run off Edward-kun," Hawkeye responded to him pushing him back down easily.

"I'm not a fucking child, I can take care of myself," Ed growled glaring.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed worried, "maybe you should go back to sleep…"

"NO I…" Ed was interrupted by a long bout of coughing, which left Ed feeling drained much to his displeasure. He tried to swallow some saliva but his mouth was so dry it only caused him to start coughing again.

"Fury get the nurse, Edward-Kun needs some water," Hawkeye said sternly.

Fury saluted before scampering out of the room to do so. Ed groaned when the nurse came back and checked him over. "His temperature went up a little bit," she informed, "but what concerns me is the dry mouth, it means he's dehydrating." The Nurse shoved a cup of water in Ed's face and waited for him to drink it. Ed drank it trying not to sputter quite annoyed that she was not letting him hold the cup.

There was a slight creek in the door and Ed looked up to see Havoc peek his head through, "Hawkeye can I speak to you for a second." Hawkeye nodded and sat up.

Ed thought about how the officer had looked when he had peaked his head through, worried. Ed sputtered a bit having another coughing fit. '_This sucks'_ he thought as the nurse gave him a towel.

Riza looked skeptically at Havoc, "what do you mean 'watch the Colonel'?"

"I can't go into that I can only ask you to watch the Colonel," he responded.

Riza nodded slowly, unsure of what was going on. "Should we still send Edward-kun there?"

"Yes, the kid's sharp, he'll pick up what others may miss," he said nodding. "And Al's even more perceptive than that."

"True," Hawkeye looked at the room where Ed was still having a coughing fit.

"He doesn't sound good," Havoc said biting on an unlit cigarette. "I hope the Colonel doesn't try the kid's nerves…"

"You're not the only one, Edward-Kun is having a hard time with this illness," Hawkeye said looking at Havoc intensely.

Havoc simply nodded, "I'll be out side smoking I need it badly…"

"You should quit," Hawkeye said clucking her tongue in disproval.

"Yeah, yeah," he said walking down the hall waving a hand.

* * *

Roy Mustang sat in his room with his face in his hands. _'I can't believe Havoc found those…never mind finding them, I can't believe that I didn't hide them.'_ The Flame Alchemist sighed and collapsed sideways on his bed. "I have to pull myself together before Edward gets here…" he sighed rolling on his back and looked blankly at the ceiling. "Damn it Maes…why did you have to die…why couldn't you have told me what was going on…" Roy turned his head to see the small knife and face cloth. "Heh, you nearly threw me in a mental institution when you caught me carving the number of lives I killed on the underside of my arm before, what would you do now?" he asked the air before sitting up abruptly.

"You'd probably grab my arms and tie them behind my back before removing every sharp thing in this house. Then you'd pack up everything I may need and force me to move in with you and you're family…" dark eyes fluttered to the picture in the picture frame, it was a young Roy and Maes that looked at him. "Damn it…Alcohol would be safer…wouldn't it…"

'_But it wouldn't be good enough Roy…'_ Mustang imagined his best friend say.

"God damn it," he hissed taking the knife that was beckoning to him to take the scab under his arm off. It said one thing, 'Maes Hughes' in crude choppy small writing.

Roy peeled his jacket off followed by his shirt and undershirt shortly after. He examined the arm before deciding that the scab looked like it was starting to become infected and that carving his best friend's name deeper would not be a good idea till it looked better. Roy got up and dragged himself to the bathroom before getting the antibiotics to clean the self-inflicted wound off. He applied it winching as the pain kicked in.

Done with that Roy cleaned the bathroom a bit before returning to his bedroom and hiding the knife back in his closet. Roy took the stained face cloth and brought it into bathroom. He tossed it and a match in the sink and watch it disintegrate.

"I'm sorry Maes…" he said as he washed the ashes down the drain, tears running down his cheeks.


End file.
